


Sunshine and Pinetrees

by Entangulum_Triangulum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Demons, Fight Falls, Heats, M/M, Mixture of AUs, Mpreg, Mystery Shack, Omega Dipper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Reverse Falls, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangulum_Triangulum/pseuds/Entangulum_Triangulum
Summary: As an Omega, Dipper had always lived an extremely sheltered life, and like a plant with no sun he was beginning to waver quickly. Despite how hard he tries to he knows that he cannot deny himself of that golden ray of sunshine for long.





	1. Chapter 1

“Once again they are the subject on everyone’s minds” The news reporter spoke with her overly cheerful voice as she sat across from 3 men. The three famous alpha brothers who had taken the world by surprise. Each one extremely successful in their making. Each one seemingly perfect and unreachable by the masses. The eldest, William (Bill) Cipher, the middle, Willhelm (Will) Cipher, and the youngest, Phillip (Phil) Cipher. “I am here with the Cipher brothers, who are now entering their 24th birthday, now tell us how does it feel to be the most successful family of Alpha’s in the world.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes as the tv droned on. His elder twin sister staring into the screen with a hypnotic glaze over her eyes. They were now almost 17 and for the last hurrah before they were officially on the market… or rather until Dipper was on the market as an officially unclaimed omega. They would be spending the next 3 months spending time in their beloved Uncle’s cabin in Gravity Falls, Oregon. “Mabel you’re drooling again, I think that’s a sign that you need to stop watching tv.”

The girl simply shrugged and wiped the drool off of her chin. “Eh relax bro bro, mom and dad say that as an alpha I can learn a lot from those three.” Dipper folded his arms across his chest and sighed. “Yeah.. and what about the drooling?”

“Oh please I’m human and besides they’re all pretty good looking~” She spoke in a sort of sing-song voice as she pinched the Omega’s cheeks. “Besides maybe you’ll pair up with one of them in the future.”

“No way! Guys like that probably have brothels or something filled with Omegas. There’s no way in hell I’d go for one of them… Oh, gross Mabes! No wonder you’re drooling so much you’ve got your retainer in wrong!”

 

Mabel gave a sigh as she used her tongue to adjust the mouthpiece before glaring at her brother. “Well, I couldn’t control it, besides it’s not as bad as when you chew your shirts!”

“Hey I only chew them when I’m thinking hard and you know that! At least I don’t throw glitter into every little thing I find and-”

“ALL RIGHT ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!” The twins argument’s ceased in response to the booming voice of their great uncle. An elderly alpha who had seen many triumphs in his day. His partner has been long deceased and his own children living far away would have left him as a lonely man if he didn’t have his favorite niece and nephew there for him. He hobbled down the stairs, holding the 8 ball which adorned the top of his cane. A sigh escaping his lips as he glared at the arguing twins. “Honestly you two, if I wanted to watch a couple of babies then I’d have taken that job for Soos and Melody.”

Dipper let out a snicker as he heard the elder alpha mention his old friend. The large, kind-hearted alpha with a love for everything around him. Recently he and his wife and omega Melody had their own children. A set of twins by the names of Frankie, and Jesus Ramirez junior. 

The twins gave a sigh and stood up, brushing off their outfits as they stood at attention for their great Uncle, the head Alpha of the Pine’s family. “Sorry Grunkle Stan…” The two spoke in a monotone unison as they stood side by side.” To many, it was hard to believe that one was an Alpha and the other was an Omega. Even their personalities didn’t fully match the roles they were given. Dipper being strong-willed and resourceful. Well-read, and considered to be a genius much like his Great Uncle Ford. 

Then there was Mabel, considered by many to be a living embodiment of sunshine. With a love for color, and sweets, and the strong ability to make friends. Due to these details, it was believed that Dipper was the alpha, and Mabel was the omega. Until however, they each experienced their own rut, and heat it was revealed who was who.

Mabel gave a sigh as she leaned against her younger twin, her round chubby body causing his thin frame to fall over. “Damn it, Mabel, could you give me a warning if you’re going to do that?” The younger brunette grumbled as he stood up again, only to be met with his Great Uncle’s smiling face. “Alright you two, you both have a job to do. You’re not kids anymore and I don’t want to treat you like kids. You guys are going to work. Mabel, you run the registers because you’re good with customers. Dipper you take care of the stocking. Everything is set up for you all you have to do is put everything on the shelves. AND MAKE SURE YOU WEAR YOUR UNIFORMS! I’ve got a tour to run! Mr. Mystery can’t keep his fans waiting.” His snapped the eyepatch he was wearing, muffling a series of curses when it came back to snap against his cornea. 

With a sigh, Mabel and Dipper went to put on their uniforms, which simply consisted of a large dark green t-shirt with a question mark on the front. A design made by Soos back when he still worked here. “Hey bro bro, sorry for being such a jerk this morning. I was only meant to be teasing you.”

“Yeah… I probably wasn’t much better. You should really get your retainer fixed, I think that’s the biggest issue you have.” 

“Awkward sibling hug.” The alpha twin asked with her arms held out for the other. Dipper responded and returned the hug, ending it with their trademark “Pat Pat” in unison.

With that the twins made their way to work, that is until they noticed the pure black limousine parked in front of the Mystershack.

The two stood in awe as they tried to figure out who would be so bold as to visit their measly little tourist trap. Grunkle Stan came around, only to find that his two newest employees were shirking their duties in favor of people watching. Irritated, the elder alpha came around, his mouth open and set to give the twins a proper lecture. Until he too noticed the limousine parked in front of his store. “HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!” He shouted as he walked over to the vehicle in order to give his currently most esteemed guests a proper greeting. The door opened and a being climbed out. Standing at a height of 6 feet, his features slim yet solid. A thin face, wide nose, and heterochromatic eyes which could send chills down the spines of even the most powerful of Alphas. His hair a golden blonde color swept over from one side to the other in a way to reveal the black undertones. His body was all wrapped in the colors of gold and black, the tailcoat sporting what appeared to be an embroidered eye across his back. “Well well well…” His voice came out high pitched and almost distorted for a moment until he cleared his throat. “... Sorry, I had surgery on my vocal chords a few years back and my voice sounds weird from time to time.” He gave a look around, many in the group now taking pictures of the mysterious gentleman who had managed to appear before them.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is--”

“You’re William Alexander Cipher! Also known as Bill Cipher the all-seeing eye! You’re the president of one of the most popular tech companies in the world!”

The alpha looked over to Mabel who had run up to him in such an excited manner then gave a laugh. “Well aren’t you just a regular shooting star!” He gave a smile and took her hand. “So I take it that this is your Granddaughter correct?” Stanley gave a grin and folded his arms across his chest. “Great Niece Actually! She’s on her way to becoming the next head Alpha of the family.” 

‘An Alpha?’ Bill mused for a moment as his senses were still picking up the strong signal of an omega about to enter its heat. “You’re right, someone as strong-willed as her has to be an Alpha.” He gave a smile and shook the girl's hand, taking quick note of her powerful grip. The blonde began to look around, humming softly to himself as he tried to find the source of the most delectable odor.

Dipper watched the scene unravel from the safety of the shack. His body trembling in the apprehension he felt from the other. His head hurt, his body felt hot and uncomfortable. His eyes widened as their gazes met, the wetness on his rear becoming more and more evident. "Oh no..." He whispered as he hurried back into the house in hopes of getting to his medication on time. 

Bill gave a grin as he finally spotted his prey, his tongue darting out for just a moment in order to wet his chapped lips. "So Shooting Star. Why don't you tell me all about that cute little Omega you have in there?"


	2. A note from the author (will be deleted later)

Hello everyone! Thank you all for the positive response to the story. I do plan to finish it, unfortunately my laptops keyboard is not functioning properly therefore it will take some time to get the next chapter out (please note that it took me about 7 minutes to type this note so far on my keyboard) I will continue as soon as I get a new keyboard. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm great at starting new stories, but terrible at finishing old ones. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this, if you wish I will try and include a more indepth summary of my ABO dynamics rules in the next chapter.


End file.
